Gundam Seed Chronicles
by skeithex
Summary: Four years after the Second Bloody Valentine War, all of earth and space have ushered in a era of total peace. But an armed group called Zeon, wishes to disrupt this peace and throw the world back into needless bloodshed once more.


This is a DID Fanfiction story mainly based on the anime, gundam seed destiny. This story also take elements from other gundam animes as well. This story takes place after the ending of the gundam seed destiny anime and does contain spoilers for those who don't watch GSD. So enjoy reading my first Fanfiction on this site. And of course I don't own any characters used in this story that come from any gundam animes.

Please note before you read that my grammar is not the best, but is good enough that you shouldn't have a problem reading the story.

_**-skeithex**_

* * *

><p>Cosmic Era 78, it has been four years since the Second Bloody Valentine War and since then the Earth Alliance and ZAFT as well as all nations and PLANT colonies have ushered in a era of total peace.<p>

With Valentines day fast approaching, the Orb Union which was a strong neutrality in the last war had asked all the leaders in the earth alliance and ZAFT to come together for a meeting of peace in order to keep the bonds of trust strong among them and prevent another era of war.

All leaders agreed to the invite except the current chairwomen of ZAFT, Lacus Clyne. Who was currently busy dealing with a pro war group who believed in the violent ways of the past chairmens of ZAFT, Patrick Zala and Gilbert Durandal. This group went by the name of Principality of Zeon or PZ and what started as a small group blew up to be a faction that equal to half of the current population of the PLANT colonies.

Even with the lady of peace sitting at the head of PLANT council, Lacus was doing everything she could from keeping this faction from taking over all PLANT and ZAFT affairs. With the upcoming peace meeting, she could not attend it in fear of a take over while she was gone.

In her place she sends Athrun Zala to represent her since he is already on earth and Lacus also sends ZAFT's new anti combat space ship, Neo Minerva to show off anti war weapons. The Neo Minerva is like the Minerva except all the red colors are changed to green and it is equipped with little armaments.

Even though this is all done in peace, the rebel group Zeon views the upcoming peace meeting as a perfect opportunity to declare their views upon the peace loving world.

Day of the launching of Neo Minerva at ZAFT's Armory One space fortress. The spaceship was currently docked and was nearing the end of it's resupply so it could fly to earth with plenty of supplies. Even though most of the people working by the ship wore work clothes or ZAFT uniforms, two young teenagers were walking towards the ship wearing civilian clothing.

One was a male who had short downward flat spiky black hair with red eyes and was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans with brown shoes and had a tan bag slung over his shoulder. He was known as Shinn Asuka, a high ranking ZAFT FAITH officer.

Next to him was his girlfriend, Lunamaria Hawke who had neck length reddish/purplish hair with big blue eyes. She had on a powder blue t-shirt with dark pink pants and black shoes and she also had a red bag slung over her shoulder.

"Wow, everyone is really excited for this launching." Shinn commented as he looked around to see enthusiasm on everyone's faces.

"You can't blame them. This is ZAFT's first ship built for peaceful fights." Lunamaria pointed out.

"I guess your right." Shinn replied as he stopped in front of the escalator that allowed people to board the ship.

"You go on ahead of me Shinn, I'm going to make sure that the supply loading is almost done. Oh and take this to my room for me would you? Thanks!" Lunamaria said as she gave Shinn her bag and ran off to check on the working crew.

"Hey! Wait a minute Luna!" Shinn called out to her but she was already out of hearing distance. "Damn that girl." Shinn sulked as he carried her bag but stopped when he herd a loud laugh.

"Hahahahahah. Young love, always a amusing sight" A energetic voice rang out and when Shinn turn to see who the voice was he was surprised to see a high ranking captain coming towards him.

The man who was walking towards them had almost gold yellow like short rough hair with a white hat on over his head. He has green eyes and half of his left face from the top of his forehead down to his chin is covered with half of a red face mask that has a open eye hole and on the bottom of his mask has the initials of RZ in black lettering and a few burn marks that stretched onto his uncovered face tells that his left face must have serious burn damage to it.

He wore a white coat with matching pants and there was black and gold trimming around his coat and black boots. He was know as Captain Zechs Aznable aka the Red Zaar of combat since he always uses a red mobile suite. He became most famous with the last war since he single handily kept the PLANTS safe from all mobile suit attacks but his career came to a end upon the firing of the Requiem super weapon. Even though he survived where nine thousand didn't, his left face will always remind him of his one loss and the loss of others.

"C... Captain Zechs Aznable! It's a honor sir!" Shinn shouted as he dropped both bags and saluted.

"What's this? a FAITH officer saluting me? It should be the other way around son." Zechs responded as he quickly saluted back and then patted him on the shoulder as he walked past Shinn and boarded the Neo Minerva.

"This mission is turning out to be better and better." Shinn said excitedly as he grabbed the two bags and raced on board.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria had made her rounds around the ship to insure that the launching of this ship went better then the Minerva's lunching. As she was about to double back and head towards the entrance of the ship, she noticed two female officers wearing green uniforms, which consisted of a green jacket with white patches over it with a green skirt and black and white tip boots and both girls were wearing dark stockings and they were standing around a big crate and trying to get the lid on it.

"Hey you two!" Lunamaria shouted as she went over to them. As Lunamaria shouted at them, both girls stiffen up and began to get a cold sweat over their foreheads. As they turn around they were surprise to see someone not wearing a uniform but they recognized the girl as a FAITH officer.

"Problem ma'am?" One of the girls asked as they both saluted.

"Yeah, there is. You two are messing around with that create and the ship is about to take off. Hurry up with that and get on board." Lunamaria told them.

"Yes ma'am. We will hurry up." The other girl said and having said her words Lunamaria walked off and headed back to the ship to change into her uniform.

Seeing her gone, both girls let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were caught." The girl to the right said.

"As did I. Come on, let's finish up here and head to our assign spot." The girl to the left said as they finished putting the top of the create on top of the box and nailed it shut. Inside of the create were two females who were stripped down to their dark green bra and panties and both were bound back to back with brown tape going around and over their lips, arms, breast, wrists and ankles and both were unconscious. The bound girls were the former owners of the green ZAFT uniforms which the girls who were nailing the top of the crate shut were wearing. Once the girls were done nailing the create shut they headed off to board the Neo Minerva while the create was taken away to a distant warehouse by workers who had no idea what it's contents were.

As Lunamaria entered the ship and began to walk down it's hallways, she notice a female and male officer coming out of a storage room and the guy was adjusting his uniform which was the same as the female's uniform expect he wore pants instead of a skirt, he was adjusting it as if he had just put it on.

"Pigs." Lunamaria thought as she approached them. As she did both of them began to get very nervous when they noticed her and once she was close enough they saluted her.

"Alright now listen up, I know what's it like being in love. But making out before launching is a little low wouldn't you agree? Now both of you get to your stations and save the love stuff for once we land on earth." Lunamaria chewed out the male and female officer.

As Lunamaria said this, both the male and female looked at each other with beet red faces and quickly looked at Lunamaria with sorry faces.

"Sorry ma'am! Won't happen again." The man spoke.

"It won't happen again!" The women spoke.

"Good, make sure it doesn't." Lunamaria said as she continued to head for her room.

"That was close." The man said.

"Yeah, let's go." The women said as they walked off in the opposite direction that Lunamaria walked in.

Inside of the closet was a women who was stripped down to her dark green bra and panties and a guy who was stripped down to a sleeveless white shirt and blue boxers and both were bound back to back with brown tape over their lips, arms, chest, wrists and ankles and both were unconscious.

As Lunamaria reached her room, she entered it and saw her bag on her bed and began to change into her uniform. She started by removing her black shoes which revealed her bare feet and then she removed her dark pink pants which revealed her black panties. After putting away her pants and shoes she pulled out a pink miniskirt and two thigh high black socks and put them on. She then pulled out a red jacket with a white belt and placed the jacket on over her t-shirt and put the belt on over her jacket. She finished her changing by getting out her knee high white boots which had a black strip at the boot toes and the heels of the boot were also black and she slipped them on over her socked feet and she then took out her FAITH badge and placed it on the right side of her jacket.

After checking herself in the mirror, Lunamaria left her room and headed to the bridge. But as she made her way up to the bridge, she couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of strange faces on board, but considering they were all in ZAFT uniforms she didn't pay much attention to it. As she reach the bridge of the ship, she saw Shinn already sitting in a chair and chatting with the captain of the ship, Zechs Aznable.

"Well there you are slow poke." Shinn said as he turn his chair around upon hearing Lunamaria come in.

"Hey, it takes time for a girl as pretty as me to get ready." Lunamaria teased as she took a chair on the opposite side of were Shinn was sitting.

"Well I feel spoiled by sitting in between two great war hero's like you two." Zechs playfully said as we waited for the bridge crew to finish their preparations for take off.

"Please sir, you give us too much credit. Your the bigger war hero here." Shinn said as he idled the man.

"Would you give it a rest Shinn." Lunamaria said as she was annoyed by how much Shinn talked about Zechs.

"If I'm the bigger war hero here, then why am I out ranked by Mr. and Mrs. FAITH?" Zechs said out load to no one in particular as Lunamaria and Shinn both grew red in the face and ceased their bickering.

"Everything is set for launching sir." One of the soldiers on the bridge spoke up between all the chattering behind him.

"Very good, get this ship space born now!" Zechs said with enthusiasm as he grabbed a nearby speaker that allowed his voice to be herd all over the ship. "This is your captain Zechs Aznable just letting you all know we are now launching the ship into space. All hands prepare for lift off." Zechs said as he switch the speaker off and sank into his chair. "Hold on now, I hear the engines on this ship are a new model and are very fast." Zechs stated to the two FAITH officers.

"Lift off." The solider who controlled the wheel of the ship said as the ship began to move forward and in a sudden second it blasted off and shot straight out of the armory.

"Whoopee! This is some power!" Zechs shouted as the ship took off at high speeds and headed deep into outer space and headed right towards earth.

Back at the armory, the ZAFT chairwomen Lacus Clyne who still had her hair the same way and dressed the same with her Black and purple kimono-like blouse with white with pink lining outer coat and pink sash with Black arm warmer-gloves and white heeled shoes was with her body guard and soon to be husband Kira Yamato who was wearing a Black Blazer with a red shit under it with black pants and shoes both watched the ship take off.

"Amazing, the engineers really out done themselves with he new engine." Kira commented as the ship only took a few seconds to get out of the armory.

"Yes it is, but why do I have a bad feeling about something?" Lacus said as there was a deep and terrible feeling within her.

"Hey now." Kira said as he looked at Lacus with his innocent eyes. "Everything will be fine and the ship with Athrun on it will be back in no time." Kira said as he tried to assure her but he too had a bad feeling about something.

"Thanks Kira." Lacus said as they both headed back to ZAFT headquarters.

For the next hour, Zechs and Shinn spent most of the time retelling their stories about their time in the last war while Lunamaria just sat her in chair reading a magazine. With a grumble of her belly she deiced to interrupt the battle of the best war story between the captain and Shinn.

"Hey Shinn, I'm going to the mess hall want to come?" Lunamaria asked as she stood up and laid the magazine in her chair.

"Thanks Luna, but I'm going to stay here." Shinn said.

"None sense boy, you go grab some food with your girlfriend." Zechs told him as he had been shaking off his captain duty the whole time while he was chatting with Shinn.

"Yes sir." Shinn said in a disappointed tone as he went out the door with Lunamaria and they headed towards the mess hall.

"Cute couple." Zechs commented as he turn his full attention to the ship. "How much longer until we reach earth?" Zechs asked.

"One hour and twenty minutes sir." One of the soldiers responded.

"This looks to be a boring trip then." Zechs commented as he slid his hat over his face and tried to get a little shut eye.

As Lunamaria and Shinn headed towards the mess hall, Lunamaria suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Shinn, I need to do something and you can go on ahead of me." Lunamaria said as she headed back towards her room.

"What you forget?" Shinn asked.

"I need to call my sister." Lunamaria shouted out behind her as she raced off towards her room.

"I'll wait for you right here so hurry up!" Shinn called out to her.

"Ok." Lunamaria shouted back.

As Lunamaria was about to turn around a corner and be in the hallway that had her room door at, she herd two soldiers talking to one another right around the corner and once she herd the words of taking over the ship, she stopped walking and crept closer to the corner. As she listened she herd the man more clearly about a plan to take the ship over.

"_Shit, Zeon is on board_." Lunamaria thought to herself as she slowly began to back away from the corner. "_I got to warn-_" As Lunamaria was thinking what to do, a hand was clamped over her mouth from behind and a gun was pointed at her head.

"Mhpmphpm!" Lunamaria mphpmed out loudly in surprised and her mphpm attracted the attention of the two soldiers that were talking to each other.

As the two guards rounded around the corner they saw one of their disguised Zeon operatives holding a FAITH officer at gun point and hand gagged.

"What do you think you two idiots are doing talking about our plan in the open!" The solider hissed out loudly and quietly as possible as he did his best to keep Lunamaria under control.

"Sorry sir!" Both soldiers replied in quite tones as they went over and forced Lunamaria's arms behind her back.

"Mmphpmnnpmphm!" Lunamaria mphpmed out as she continued to struggle even though there was a gun pointed at her head.

"I got to be somewhere, so take this girl somewhere out of sight and restrain her." The soldier commanded and he removed his hand from Luanmaria's mouth. As he did she took in a quick gasp of air and was about to scream but the soldier to her right put his right hand over her mouth.

"Mmphpnphpm!" Lunamaria mphpm into his hand.

"Don't even think about making a scene." The soldier who hand gagged her said as he pressed his hand harder against her mouth.

Seeing the situation under control, the first soldier left and the other soldiers were forcefully dragging Lunamaria around the corner and down the hallway.

"Where we going to go with her?" The solider who was to the right of Lunamaria asked.

"This chick's room is right here." The soldier to Lunamaria's left said as they stopped in front of a door and quickly opened it with a key card and dragged her in and shut and locked the door.

"Now what?" The soldier to the right of Lunamaria asked.

"First off, this!" The soldier to the left said as he quickly drew his gun and slam the bottom of his gun against the back of Lunamaria's neck which knocked her unconscious and left her body limp and helpless in the hands of the two Zeon soldiers.

Seeing her harmless, they both let go of her and allowed her to land face forward on the floor with a thud and both soldiers began to wonder around her room.

"What do we use to bind her? Isn't like this chick is going to keep a good pile of rope or cuffs on hand." The solider who was holding the gun said as he went up to Lunamaria's bed and began to rummage through her bag while unaware of the hidden bag under her bed which was full of rope and kinky toys.

As the solider was rummaging through her bag, he came across a small bag which he opened to see many pairs of black rolled up knee and thigh high socks.

"This will do." The soldier said with the grin as he began to pull out a hand full of rolled up socks and his comment attracted his partner.

"What you got?" He asked as he drew close to him.

"Here, bind her with these." The soldier said as he tossed his partner some socks and grabbed some more from the small bag.

"Socks? You don't honestly think these will keep her bound long do you?" The soldier asked with a confused look on his face.

"Long enough so we can take over this ship." The soldier said as he walked over to Lunamaria and began to unroll the socks. "Take off her coat and boots." He ordered.

"Hmm? why?" The solider asked.

"These socks aren't made for restricting someone. So best to tie them as close to her skin as possible." He explained.

"Ohhh kay, then how about we relieve her of her shirt and skirt as well?" The soldier replied as he got a perverted grin on his face.

"Knock it off! In a few minutes we will be taking over this ship and the only thing we should be pointing at the hostages is our guns and not our man hoods. Now start binding her!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." The soldier weakly replied as he took off her jacket revealing her blue t-shirt and then her boots which revealed her socked feet and legs and he began to bind Lunamaria's lower body and his partner bound her upper body.

When they were done, three knee length socks were wrapped around Lunamaria's wrists twice before being tied off. Two thigh length socks were tied above her breasts and went around her upper arms before being knotted off to the side of her right arm and two more were tied below her breasts going around her arms as well and were knotted off to the side of her left arm.

Her mouth was filled with two black ankle socks and two knee length socks were tied between her lips and knotted off behind her head. Two thigh length socks were wrapped and tied around her thighs tightly and three knee length socks were tied around her ankles just like her wrists were tied.

"That should hold her. Let's get to our post before the operation starts." The solider who had been giving the commands said and his partner just nodded and followed him out of the room and left the helpless and unconscious bound and gagged Lunamaria alone in her room.

"What's taking Luna so long?" Shinn said out loud as he was getting bored of leaning against the wall and just staring at the ceiling. As he was staring he herd footsteps coming down the hallway at a fast speed and he herd voices saying operation.

"Operation?" Shinn thought as he quickly ducked around a nearby corner into another hallway and allowed the soldiers who were running go by him without being notice by them. As they ran by him, Shinn could hear the words coup d'état.

"Coup d'état? Don't tell me that." Before Shinn could finish his sentence he had to lean heavily against the wall as the ship came to a abrupt stop.

"Now what?" Shinn wondered as he cautiously began to make his way down the hallway he was currently in.

"What the hell is going on? Someone get hold of the engine room!" Zechs ordered as everyone on the bridge was scrambling to find out why the ship stopped.

"I can answer that." A voice spoke up behind Zechs and when everyone turn around they saw four soldiers dressed up as ZAFT soldiers pointing four gun rifles at them and there was a fifth one who was standing behind the four soldiers who was holding a handgun. He was dressed in a noblemen way by wearing a tan color long sleeve shirt with matching pants and he has a red neckerchief tucked into his collar and wears a brown belt with a big buckle with a big red Z on it. He wears knee high black worn color boots and he has dark blue hair which a few strands hang down the middle of his forehead. "At this time, this ship now belongs to the Principality Of Zeon and I am it's new captain, M'Quve Gyan." M'Quve stated.

"Shit, Zeon. Why the hell are you on this ship?" Zechs demanded to know.

"Our reason is simple. We smuggled a new type of nuclear bomb that is not affected by Neutron Jammers onto this ship that can easily destroy a island. Since this ship is heading towards the island of Orb, we would destroy them and start a third Bloody Valentine War." M'Quve stated.

"Your mad. Why in hell would you want to start another war that will taken another thousands of lives?" Zechs asked.

"So that we, Zeon! And the rest of the PLANT residents can finally be the dominant force in this world." M'Quve proclaimed.

"You and your Zeon allies dream of the impossible, between ZAFT and the earth alliance Zeon would have no chance in a war." Zechs spat back at M'Quve.

"And that's why were going to use ZAFT and make them look like the ones who blew up the nation of Orb. Once that happens, ZAFT will fall apart into pieces between internal strife and a another war with the earth which Zeon will come along and put the pieces back together into a one true ZAFT military!" M'Quve proclaimed once again.

"You Zeon people think too little of us ZAFT soldiers, we will not allow this ship to go anywhere near Orb." Zechs stated as he stood from his chair.

"It doesn't matter what you think. This ship is ours and all of it's crew is our hostages." M'Quve stated proudly as every none Zeon supporter on the ship was being lead to the mess hall at gunpoint. Once there their hands were cuffed behind their backs and were forced to sit on the ground which arm guards kept a close eye on all the hostages.

"Damn you." Zechs merely replied as he tighten his fist and clenched his teeth.

"Now if you be so kind as to leave the bridge." M'Quve suggested as he stood aside to allow three more armed soldiers to enter the bridge and they all began to lead away the bridge crew to where the other ship crew were being held. Once the soldiers and most of the bridge crew were gone only M'Quve, Zechs and two female navigators and male soldiers were left on the bridge.

"Why aren't they being taken away?" Zechs asked about the female navigators.

"Why would we take away Zeon supporters?" M'Quve simply stated as the two soldiers got behind Zechs and lead him out of the room.

"To think I had a crush on you two." Zechs said disgusted to the female navigators as he left the room and the females merely waved back.

"Charming." M'Quve simply said as he took a seat on the captain's chair. "Now then let's get to work!" He shouted as a Zeon loyal bridge crew entered the bridge and took up the necessary seats in order to run the ship. Soon after they entered another soldier entered the bridge and saluted in front of M'Quve. "Status report." M'Quve said.

"Sir! We have led all of the ship crew to the mess hall and bound their arms and are under watch by eight armed guards." The Soldier reported.

"Good, and the FAITH officers?"

"Well, we captured one and the other one is still roaming free on the ship." The soldier reported with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Which one was captured?" M'Quve asked with out any increase of annoyance or anger in his tone.

"The female one sir, she is currently tied up and gagged in her room and unconscious."

"Hmmm, I see. Post four guards around her room and seal her room shut. No one is to go in or out. Then take what guards we have left that are not watching her and the hostages or this bridge and hunt down the male officer." M'Quve ordered.

"Sir!" The soldier said as he ran out of the bridge.

"No one will stop this plan, I will start the war that will bring ZAFT to the golden greatness it deserves!" M'Quve proudly announced as he couldn't help but give a victory laugh.

As the Zeon soldiers ran about the ship looking for Shinn, Shinn was currently hiding out in a small storage room and he had a gun out in his hand and he kept his ear near the door. As he listened he herd a few soldiers run by and they had stopped in front of the door that Shinn was behind.

"Damn, where's that FAITH punk hiding at?" One of the soldiers said.

"I don't know, but we got to take care of him before we ram this nuke filled ship into Orb." Another soldier said.

"Let's split up, we'll be entering the earth's atmosphere soon." Another soldier said and all three soldiers ran off.

"That was close." Shinn said with relief as he turned around and leaned his back against the door with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he saw a female and male soldier sitting on the floor with both of them were wearing only their underwear and both had been bound together and gagged with tape and they were mphpming at Shinn madly. "What in the?" Shinn said as he ran over to them and knelt down next to them and removed the tape from their mouths. "What happened?" Shinn asked.

"We saw a suspicious couple on board the ship and when we followed them we were hit on the head from behind and lost consciousness." The male explained.

"When we woke up, our clothes were missing and we were tied and gagged like this." The female finished explaining.

"Now what the hell is going on this ship?" The male asked.

"I see. If you haven't guessed, Zeon has taken over this ship and I need away to move about without being seen." Shinn told them.

"You can use the air vents to move about." The female said as she pointed to a air vent opening with her head.

"Thanks and I apologize for this but I got to regag you." Shinn said as he reapplied the tape to their mouths.

"Mrhprmrphrpm!" Both of them mphpmed out at Shinn but Shinn didn't pay attention as he quickly went over to the air vent and took off the air vent shutter and quickly climbed up into the air vent and put the shutter back on behind him and he began to make his way to Lunamaria's room.

Right after Shinn left the storage room, the door to it slid open and two Zeon soldiers entered and quickly looked the room over.

"The FAITH officer isn't here like I told you he wasn't." One of the soldiers said.

"I thought this play out like a movie or tv show were the fugitive hides in a small locker or storage room." The other soldier said.

"You watch too much tv. Come on, we got other places to look." The first soldier said.

"What about them? Should we take them to the area where we are holding the other hostages?" The second soldier said as he pointed to the bound and mphmping male and female ZAFT soldiers.

"Naw, there better off here." The second soldier said as both of them left and shut and locked the door behind them.

As both of the bound ZAFT soldiers sat on the cold floor in silence, they both thought of the irony they were in since they both wanted to spend much quality time alone together.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
